The return of Harmony
by jurassicelephant13
Summary: What if discord didn't corrupt Fluttershy but made her his queen of chaos. What can Twilight, rainbow dash, and the corrupted pinkie pie,rarity, and applejack save fluttershy or will fluttershy help discord and destroy the friendships of the mane six.
1. Chapter 1

The return of harmony different ending

* * *

The mane six went to canterlot because Princess Celestia called them. The mane six meet _Discord_ the lord of chaos. The mane six realized that he knew their strengths and weakness. Discord told them this riddle to find the elements of harmony'' Twists and turns are my master plan then find the elements back where you began.'' Twilight figured out that the elements are in the palace labyrinth. Rarity and Twilight horns and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy wings said'' The first rule to the game is no wings and no magic. Rainbow Dash said'' What's the second rule . Discord said'' The second rule is everypony has to play or I win, so good luck everypony. The mane six decided to take on discord's challenge to find the elements of Harmony.

* * *

Discord corruputed Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity, Pinkie was angry all the time, Applejack was lying to all her friends, and Rarity was self-fish and though a rock was a diamond. Discord was on his way to corrupt Fluttershy but saw flashbacks that Fluttershy stopped a cocktrice with no magic at all, Fluttershy can control all animals, and she stopped the cocktrice with her stare. Discord saw quality in Fluttershy so her thought _maybe I can make her his queen._ Discord said to Fluttershy'' Fluttershy, are you done with your friends trying you like a doormat.

Fluttershy said'' Yeah, but they are my friends they don't really man all that stuff but I am tired of them treating like a doormat. What can you give me, you're the being of chaos and disharmony? What can you give me the element of kindness.'' Discord had to think fast, or Fluttershy might escape and find her friends.

Discord said'' I can give you love, compassion, and treat you like an equal.'' Fluttershy was confused, she never seen anyone treat her like this. Fluttershy was staring right in his eyes and decided to use his powers to make her his queen. Discord said'' Fluttershy, I can give you anything you want but it costs a price.'' Fluttershy was convinced about what Discord said. Discord's eyes turned different in the same pattern in Fluttershy eyes. Discord wanted Fluttershy not saying the same things he said. Discord told fluttershy'' Find your friends and ruined your friends lives so we can live in chaos Fluttershy.

Fluttershy said one thing before she went to find her friends'' I will tear their friendships apart of you king Discord, beloved. Discord approved of his choice instead of corrupting Fluttershy like 3 of her friends. He just hopes his chaotic mind is in her mind right now. Fluttershy was on her way on becoming like Discord and Fluttershy felt the power she had and loved chaos more than her friends.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of a dream I had to write this fanfiction. This is my First fanfiction ever, Please don't judge this is what I wanted to happen in return of harmony. Hope you like it.


	2. chapter 2

I will write more fanfictions later

* * *

Twilight found Rainbow dash and found out that she didn't change at all. Twilight noticed that Rainbow was still her blue, athletic, loyal friend she always knew. Fluttershy then noticed her friends and saw the magic on Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack so she thought _Discord corrupted 3 of my friends, I just hope it stays that way and now I just have to ruin Twilight and Rainbow friendships._

Fluttershy said'' I finally found you, this maze is awful and scary. Rainbow, you and Twilight, why do Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack look so gray.''

Twilight said'' I have no idea but I think it's discord.

Fluttershy had to cover for discord because if twilight figured out that it was Discord, she would have figured out that I was with Discord so Fluttershy had a idea.

Fluttershy felt chaotic powers with her stare so she stared at a bush and came animals with long legs trampling Rainbow and Twilight to the ground. Twilight last thoughts were _how did the animals with long legs appear out of nowhere but didn't see discord so who else has chaotic powers. Could it be Fluttershy, no way Fluttershy can't do this._

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy met with discord to tell her how to turn Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack back to normal so Twilight and Rainbow won't get curious of her. Discord said'' Tell Twilight to do a remembrance spell , in return I will get you the power to change your appearance by staring yourself in the mirror and who ever you think of you'll change into that person. Discord gave Fluttershy a small mirror to keep at all times.

Twilight and Rainbow wake up from be trampled and Fluttershy was standing in the same place and was curious why Fluttershy didn't get trampled.

Twilight asked Fluttershy '' Why weren't you trampled by the animals?

Fluttershy responded with '' Um, I saw the animals coming and got out of the way but forget about telling you guys about the stampede of animals''

Rainbow said'' Fine, but next time don't forget us okay.

Fluttershy said'' Okay.'' Fluttershy was lying to her friends so she can find the best way to get back of her friends for all the pain they cause her and Discord was the only friends she really had and was ready to use her chaotic powers to tear their friendship apart and nothing can stop her and Discord from ruling Equesteria.

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter in the series. Hope you like my twist there. I am writing this in 1 in the morning so I hope you like it. Good night everypony.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 here's what I is happening so far. Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack were changed back to normal.

* * *

After Discord changed Fluttershy, Discord was to have a meeting with Discord every night when everypony is sleeping. Twilight was on her way to Fluttershy cottage to talk about what happen in Canterlot. Fluttershy and Discord were talking about what Fluttershy was going to do tommorow.

Fluttershy said'' My plan for you is to turn Rarity against Applejack and Applejack against Rarity by turning into Sweetie Belle and Rarity.

Discord said'' Genius, my dear. Have a good night rest but before that'' Discord kissed Fluttershy on the check. Fluttershy blushed and Discord disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Twilight asked Fluttershy'' Who were you talking to last night.''

Fluttershy replied'' I was talking to Angel Bunny of course.''

Twilight said'' I'll heard a male voice.''

Fluttershy said'' I got stuck with poison joke.''

Twilight said'' Okay, next time tell us what really happen.''

* * *

Fluttershy went to Rarity's place. Before Fluttershy knocked on the door, Fluttershy stared at her mirror and turned into Sweetie Belle.

Fluttershy said'' Morning Rarity. Then Fluttershy started to cry.

Rarity asked'' What's wrong Sweetie Belle?'' Fluttershy thought _it's working._

Fluttershy said'' Applejack and applebloom were throwing apples at me because I was going to hang out with Applebloom.''

Rarity repiled'' that's awful. it's okay sweetie you're aren't going to be bullied by the apples right away.''

Fluttershy said'' I going to hang out with scootaloo okay. Rarity agreed with Fluttershy and Fluttershy transformed into her self again. Fluttershy was on her way to Sweet apple acre.

* * *

Fluttershy stared into the mirror and turned into Applebloom.

Fluttershy said'' Sis, Sweetie belle was bulling me.''

Applejack said'' That's awful sugarcube, what happen you can tell me.

Fluttershy said'' Sweetie belle and Rarity were making me do all their chores and told me to do it faster, and they both laughed at me.

Applejack said'' Well, that's rotten to the core. I'll talk to Rarity about this Applebloom.

Fluttershy said'' Applejack I'm going to hang out with scootaloo.

Applejack agreed with Fluttershy and Fluttershy transformed herself in her self again and was going to see what was going to happen with Rarity and Applejack.

Fluttershy saw that Applejack and Rarity were never going to talk to each other again and never to let Sweetie Belle and Applebloom hang out with each other again. Fluttershy and Discord plan was going perfect. Fluttershy said'' Two friends down, three more friends to go.''

* * *

Hope you like me twist with saying Fluttershy when she transformed but I didn't want to confused you.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 so this chapter I won't confused you by saying Fluttershy name instead of the character she transformed into.

* * *

The next night, Twilight went to Fluttershy's cottage to talk to her. Discord and Fluttershy were talking about tomorrow's plan about ruining Twilight and Pinkie's friendship. They stopped talking when they heard Twilight knocking on the door so Discord transformed into a bird and hid in one of the bird's house. Fluttershy opened the door for Twilight and asked'' what are you doing here? Twilight explained that she was checking up on Fluttershy. Fluttershy said'' I'm fine, I was about to go to sleep, before I go to bed, I was going to read the animals a bedtime story.

Twilight left Fluttershy for the night and Discord transformed back to himself and Fluttershy and Discord both decided that they both want to get rid of Twilight fast or Twilight might spill the beans about Discord and Fluttershy. Discord kissed Fluttershy on the mouth and Fluttershy liked it, she knew what to do for tomorrow to get rid of Pinkie and Twilight friendships.

* * *

Fluttershy was about to go into Sugar cube corner but she decided to transform into . Fluttershy said'' Hey, Pinkie umm... can I talk for you about something.

Pinkie said'' Sure, . I'm on my way.''

Fluttershy said'' Pinkie, you're fired because Twilight said if I don't fired you, she's gonna to burn Sugar cube corner with her magic.

Pinkie said'' That's awful, I'm going to talk to Twilight about this, I Pinkie promise, Cross my heart and hope to fly put a cupcake on my eye. Pinkie hopped to Twilight place and Fluttershy thought _pinkie down, only Twilight to go._

* * *

To stop Pinkie, Fluttershy transformed back to herself and told Pinkie that Rainbow Dash wanted to prank someone with her so Pinkie believed Fluttershy and decided to go to Rainbow dash. Fluttershy sighed so that means she just bought herself sometime to ruined Twilight friendship.

Before Fluttershy decided to ruin Twilight friendship, Fluttershy had to get rid of Spike so Fluttershy make a gemstone path to lead Spike to her cottage to trap him with her animals to watch him until Fluttershy comes back from Twilight place. The plan worked and Angel Bunny was the leader of keeping Spike from leaving Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy transformed into Spike before she knocked on the door. Twilight said'' Hey, Spike what's wrong? Fluttershy started crying and told Twilight everything about what Pinkie's was going to do to him, Pinkie was going to make Spike bake all over Sugar cube corner, laugh at Spike when he gets the recipe wrong, and make Spike take care of Gummy while Pinkie parties all night.

Twilight was furious when she heard what Fluttershy told her. Fluttershy did a job well job, Fluttershy returns to her cottage and now Spike can return to Twilight but Twilight and Pinkie were angry at each other and agreed they are never to see each other again and now Pinkie still works at Sugar cube corner and Twilight focus on her studies and Spike and Fluttershy wasn't going to worry about Rainbow Dash because she was the stupid one out of the mane six but Fluttershy never knew that Rainbow Dash saw everything and now her friends are apart more than ever.

* * *

haaaaaaaa! What do you guys think what Rainbow is going to do? Is Rainbow Dash going to save her friends or let Fluttershy and Discord rule all over Equesteria without the mane six inferring.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't hate me by accusing Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy in this story.

* * *

Ever since Fluttershy returned from Canterlot with her friends, Rainbow Dash had a weird vibe coming from Fluttershy. Everynight Rainbow checked on Fluttershy and saw that Fluttershy was talking to Discord and heard every plan coming from them, saw her friends changed everynight, and last of all saw Fluttershy and Discord kissed. Rainbow gagged everytime she saw that moment. Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack told each other everything about what happened to them so everytime they saw each other, they went a different time.

Later that evening, Fluttershy and Discord were talking about their plan and Discord said'' What about Rainbow Dash.''

Fluttershy said'' Don't worry about Rainbow Dash becasue I'm going to frame Rainbow Dash at their homes and say on their walls, everything now is 20 percent cooler and none of Rainbow's friends are never going to believe her again.''

Discord said'' That's genius but how are we going to stop your friends from using the elements of harmony.''

Fluttershy said'' That's easy, when we try to take over Equesteria, you going to tell them if they try to stop you, they never get to see their friend Fluttershy ever again because she will be trapped where you'll never find her so Fluttershy will be my side until I taken all over Equesteria. ''

Discord said'' That plan is evil my dear, so do the framing Rainbow Dash plan tonight.'' Fluttershy agreed with Discord and they kissed on the lips again. Lucklily Rainbow Dash was sleeping in her house tonight.

* * *

Fluttershy looked in the mirror before she went to sabotaged Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack homes so she transformed to Rainbow. Fluttershy flew into the night to go the Rarity place first. Fluttershy destroyed her friend's clothes and ripe them to say that is twenty percent cooler. Next, Fluttershy went to Sugar cube corner and destroyed all the sweets for tomorrow and painting on the way that's 20 percent cooler. Fluttershy went to Sweet apple acre and painting on the apples, you're the worst athlete I ever seen and that's 20 percent cooler and put them in Applejack's room. Lastly, Fluttershy decided to knock down every book in Twilight's house and paint on the book that's 20 percent cooler. After Fluttershy went to each of her friends's house, she transformed back into herself and went home for a goodnight sleep. All of the things, Fluttershy thought of was _Rainbow is going to get a now._

* * *

The next day, Rainbow woke up and decided to talk to Pinkie pie but she wasn't her happy self, Pinkie was angry and said'' That's what you treat a friend.'' Rainbow was confused until Pinkie shown her what made her mad. Deserts destroyed and on the way saying that's 20 percent cooler. Pinkie said'' That's how you treat your friends, I'm never going to trust you ever again.

Rainbow Dash said'' Fluttershy did this, not me. Pinkie gave her the hoof and Pinkie told her that Fluttershy was the one who asked us what's wrong and she told us that she was almost saved her animals from abuse from you but it was sunrise.

Rainbow Dash knew that Fluttershy was the one, who attacked her friends' homes. Rainbow also knew that her friends were right around Fluttershy's hoof. Then Rainbow went to Rarity's place and Rarity told the same story Pinkie told Rainbow Dash and was never going to trust Rainbow Dash again. Every place, Rainbow went to she was framed by her friends and accused Fluttershy but told her she was innocent by her friends and Rainbow was sad that her best friend was with a horrible monster and no one knew but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and Discord were ready to take over Equesteria. Rainbow just hope her friends can realize that before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Now we get the real chaos in the story.

* * *

The next day was a new era of chaos to Discord because he had a queen named Fluttershy under his control with her being the element of Kindness and being the town's veterinarian. Discord can start day with Fluttershy acting like she tied up with sliver chains. Discord started making it rain chocolate milk with cotton candy clouds and an throne for a queen and king in the perfect spot in ponyville. Discord was having the time of his life and Fluttershy was grateful for helping Discord making her more powerful and Discord more chaotic.

* * *

Meanwhile Twilight was at her library studying about friendship with only Spike. Spike came with a letter from Princess Celestia saying '' Dear Twilight Sparkle, Discord was returned from hiding and decided to rule Equesteria again. Please get your friends and use the elements of harmony and stop Discord from everlasting chaos. signed Princess Celestia'' Twilight knew what to do but first confront Discord before getting her friends so that's what she did.

At Rarity place, Sweetie Belle was inside coloring a picture for Rarity but she heard thunder outside to see the clouds were pink, the rain was chocolate milk, and that the animals have long legs. Sweetie Belle told Rarity about what she saw outside and Rarity said'' This is the worst possible thing!''Decides that for Sweetie Belle, to go to Discord to confront him with his chaos.

In cloudsdale, Rainbow was doing her job moving the clouds to make it rain to realize that the cloud she was moving was made of cotton candy. Rainbow realized that Fluttershy and discord plans to take over Equesteria was today she knew that she had to confront her best friends with a monster that this is right and wants her best friend friend not this friend turned monster.

At sugar cube corner, Pinkie was making cupcakes but a Derpy come bursting into Sugar cube corner saying '' there's flying muffins with pegasus wings flying all over Ponyville with cotton candy clouds making it rain chocolate milk.'' Pinkie had to think about this _Who makes chocolate milk rain, cotton candy clouds, and flying muffins._ Of course who is to make it rain chocolate milk, cotton candy clouds, and flying muffins is Discord. Pinkie hurried to find Discord to confront him and not eat anything with cotton candy clouds maybe.

At Sweet Apples Acre, Applejack was doing her job tending to bucking apples for the apple family until sweet little Applebloom told Applejack that she saw apples' tree bending over and giving animals longer animals and almost trampled Applebloom. Applejack was convinced that this is the dirty work of their old friend Discord.

All of the mane 5 could think was how terrified Fluttershy was how the chaos was ruining chaos except of course Rainbow who knew Fluttershy was helping with Discord the whole time. Fluttershy and Discord were having the time of their lives with waiting with her so called friends to act like she is trapped with Discord with happiness instead of fear and remorse. Fluttershy was waiting for the happiest moment of her life.

* * *

The mane five found Discord at the same time and said at the same time'' Stop this chaos Discord and where's Fluttershy.''

Discord said'' That's easy. No because if you do try to stop me.'' For effect, he teleports Fluttershy with chains around her fragile body. '' So your choice, save your town but your friend will disappear and will never been found again by you five or don't stop me and Fluttershy will be set free but stays with me for 1/4 moons.'' The mane five have to decide or something might happen to their friend but will it be worth it or could it be important to all Equesteria. Discord was losing his patience, he said'' What's your choice.''

Twilight said'' We decide to stop you from ruining all of Equesteria.'' Discord smirked, Fluttershy smiled and looked at each other and decided their next move.

Discord said'' Fine, but how can you stop me from using chaos all over Equesteria when I have one element, the element of kindness.

Fluttershy said'' you fools, me and Discord are together because he is the only one who treats me like a pony instead like a doormat.''

The mane five were shocked instead of Rainbow Dash, their all wondering how this happen and why did Discord choose Fluttershy and Fluttershy decided to show her friends her real powers.

* * *

What will the mane five react when Fluttershy shows her new chaotic powers and what will Discord do to keep Fluttershy just like him. Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry been a while been really busy and computer had to be fixed. Here is chapter 7 guys

* * *

Fluttershy was showing her ex-friends her true potential with her new powers. She showed them turning into her friends one by one and sounding like the pony she turned into. Discord in the other claw had a plan for Fluttershy to be by his side forever. Discord thought _If I kissed Fluttershy each night at her cottage the spell would not wear off._ Discord told his plan to Fluttershy in her mind. Fluttershy smiled back and nodded her head. Fluttershy showed the rest of the mane 6 she can control all the animals to do her bidding. Rainbow spoke first'' Why Fluttershy would you want to work with him, the master of chaos.''

Fluttershy said'' For is the only creature who showed me I have true potential and stole my heart with all he did for me.'' The mane 5 were talking about this was crazy and how can anypony love and trust this creature. Twilight spoke up and said'' Fluttershy, we were friends before this creature came right. Fluttershy was rolling her eyes and turned her horn into a candy cane. Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie gasped for what Fluttershy just did the Twilight.

'' Forget to mention by whatever I stared at my mind tell my eyes what chaotic thing I want to happen'' said Fluttershy. Rainbow went straight to Discord'' what have you done to my dearest friend dipcord.'' Discord simply said'' I made her changed her horror about me into something lovesick over me Rainbow crash. So if you don't mind I would be taking your friend with me and hopefully she will stay with me for we have to spread more chaos for tomorrow.'' Discord snapped his talons and he and Fluttershy were gone.

* * *

Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack were shocked about what happened. Rarity said'' What did the creature do to our friend?''I don't know Rarity but I think Discord put a spell on Fluttershy.'' said Rainbow. Twilight was thinking about what just happen and Twilight said'' Of course, Fluttershy was acting all weird when she came out of the maze, she was turning into her dearest loved ones and used them to make us fighting each other. Fluttershy turned into Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Spike, and Mrs. cake.'' The rest of the main 5 nodded their heads. Applejack said'' how in Equesteria did Discord let Fluttershy have chaotic powers when she doesn't have a horn.

I can answer that Discord fell in love with Fluttershy when Discord was going to make her cruel to us but decided to make Fluttershy evil like him'' said Rainbow.

'' We have to save Fluttershy from Discord before she turns crazy and we have to turn her to stone or worse she might turn into a creature like him. said Pinkie.

'' So how do we save Fluttershy from Discord before it's too late. '' said Rarity. Twilight had a plan but she hopes it works so she told her friends.

* * *

Fluttershy and Discord arrived at her cottage and went inside. Fluttershy said'' What chaos are we bringing to Ponyville tomorrow. Discord said'' We will make sure that your ex-friends try not to turn you back and me into stone. Fluttershy said'' what about make Ponyville the chaos capital of the world. Discord smiled evilly at that plan and we looked like the king and queen of Equesteria for everypony to bow down to us. Discord hugged Fluttershy for that was a evil plan for Equesteria and they kissed for tomorrow for chaos and the spell would still be on Fluttershy.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long for everything that has happened for me. I was really busy and couldn't write until now and Happy Hearts and Hooves Day.


	8. Chapter 8

The last chapter of this fanfiction is here hope you enjoy this like I do.

* * *

Discord dressed in a king robes with all the chaotic things he had done and Fluttershy wore a red and green dress with butterflies and chaos and animals to take over Equesteria in a few minutes. Discord said to Fluttershy" Are you ready to do this my love?

Fluttershy said'' Yes, let's do this for we can love each other forever."

Discord and Fluttershy were flying to Ponyville to begin their reign of chaos to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, The rest of the mane 6 were putting their plan in action. Twilight's plan is for her to be behind Fluttershy's throne to put a spell to make Fluttershy remember them and go back to them. Rartiy, Pinkie pie, and Applejack make sure that to distract Discord so Discord won't stop Rainbow Dash for getting Fluttershy's attention. The two lovebirds were coming and the mane 6 were in their places. Discord and Fluttershy saw them and were ready to take them down. Fluttershy made the animals to run over 3 of her friends. Pinkie and applejack dodged but the animals got rarity. The two lovebirds thought one down, 5 more to go. Pinkie and Applejack were attacking Discord and Rainbow knew that this was her chance to take Fluttershy so Twilight can do her spell.

Discord was too busy trying to get the two ponies off of him, he didn't realize that Fluttershy was gone. Fluttershy said'' Rainbow, what are you doing let me going to Discord.

Rainbow said'' No, because we want our friend back. Ready, Twilight.

Twilight said yes and did the spell and Fluttershy was seeing all these pictures and came to her senses but Fluttershy still felt love for Discord and didn't want to turn Discord to stone.

Fluttershy said'' Twilight, the spell that discord put on me what happened?" Twilight told Fluttershy what happened and Fluttershy was shocked and maybe that if she can reform Discord they can be together together.

'' Twilight, what if we can reform Discord to use his magic for good instead of turning him into stone." Fluttershy said. Twilight about this and said " Yes, but Fluttershy please be careful and safe please.

Fluttershy came to Discord and Twilight teleported all of her friends except Fluttershy so Fluttershy's plan can work

* * *

Fluttershy asked discord'' Discord, can we talk about something?" Discord went to talk with Fluttershy and thought about turning to the good side but he doesn't know if Fluttershy would approve. Fluttershy said'' Discord, do you want to use your magic for good? Discord was shocked and he took her in his arms and kissed for Flutteshy for 5 minutes and he said" yes, because you changed my life for the better.

Fluttershy was so happy that Discord loved her and she loved him and said Discord do you want to be my special somepony?

Discord just kissed Fluttershy and said yes.

6 months later, Discord and Fluttershy got married and had 2 children and hoped that their children can find love the same way Fluttershy and Discord did.


End file.
